Living in light
by lilpinkpiglet
Summary: What would have happened if Rose had become Strigoi...BP spoilers Rated T to be safe. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heres my new story...**

**If you like review and ill keep going. If not ill turn it into a one shot or maybe still keep going.**

**Idk yet. Anyways Review!!**

His lips touched the top of my head. "Don't worry, it will only hurt a bit."

His lips, his wonderful, soft lips made it slowly down my face. He kissed my eyelashes and my cheeks, stopping to touch them to my lips. They burned where they had been touched. He was softer, more careful then he had ever been as a Strigoi. He started once more down my neck. His lips became more powerful. Suddenly a pain bit through me.

It was stronger then anything I had expirenced when he was trying to convince me to become one. It was like a fire was light to my neck and it wasn't going out. Instead someone was fanning it and making it grow into a moustarous strom. It then spread to every inch of my body. The flames ran wild like they had been dunked in oil. And in a second it stopped.

It felt as thought the earth was coming to a stand still. It was only me and Dimitri, side by side, forever. The pain pulsed through me still but pleaseure was far more captivating. I felt as though I had never lived till now.

I moaned as the pleasure swept through me. It found every captivating place on me. Turning me, changing me.

I slowly became weaker. Sinking in the waters. But Dimitri was holding on to me. Tight. The water pulled at me until I sunk. Deeper and deeper. Until it was darkness, but I knew when I woke, it wouldn't be darkness any longer. It would be light.

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews!!!!! Here's chapter 2**

**btw if ur bored of waiting for me to update you should check out my other story Trampled Thorns**

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

When I woke up the world was bright. Really bright. It hurt to look up. And the smells, they were empowering. Without even looking around, I knew I was in a room with a cotton bedspread; there were lilies on the windowsill in a vase made of pottery. The pillow I was lying on was made of satin and feathers. I was wearing a dress that somebody must have dressed me in after I passed out. It was silk. There were more clothes in the room but the scents were mixing too much for me to tell.

But a new scent crept into the room, exploding my senses. It was the best sent I had ever smelled, and some how I could tell that it would be the best one I would ever smell. It smelled of sharp aftershave with a bit of sweetness like in chocolate. Creamy and rich. But the most appealing smell was the smell of that hid in between the others. It was salty and powerful and perfect. I only caught a hint of the perfect smell before the others took over. I didn't mind.

"Rose," Dimtri's voice echoed across the giant room. "You're here, alive."

His voice washed over me. It was an amazing sound. Like the drip of caramel. I sat up slowly, the blanket falling of my torso. As I looked him over, I tried to remember why I ever liked him better as a Dhampir. His hair fell on to his shoulders and moved with a swishing noise every time he took another stepped. His red-rimmed eyes didn't change how beautiful the irises were. You could melt into them.

His pale skin just added a perk because somehow I was sure that if it weren't so pale it would burn my eyes.

"Dimitri—" I didn't get anything else out before he kissed me. I thought kissing him before was amazing. Ha! I was in paradise.

He pulled away all to soon though and he whispered, "We should get you some new clothes and introduce you to."

New clothes? I looked down. I was wearing a black dress that was better then most of the clothes I had ever owned. It was an empire waist dress that fell somewhere right over my knees. There was a black sash that wrapped around making the bottom of the dress flow. **(AN: It's on my profile)**

"This is fine, I don't need anything else." My voice surprised me. It was much richer and powerful then it had ever been. It was also sharper and icier. I now understood why Strigoi didn't usually shout. It was too loud. I must have looked surprised because Dimitri laughed.

"Surprising huh? I knew of somebody who didn't talk for a week because of it." He seemed more relax then he had ever looked as a Strigoi. He seemed like a Dhampir except he still had an icy tone to his voice. I figured your soul kinda gave you a perk by making your voice sound softer. Oh well, a little price to give. I was with Dimitri forever now. We would never be parted.

He pulled different dresses. Each were prettier then the next. The first one was a deep blue and the bottom had been shredded. It gave the effect of an ocean. The second one was black and was ankle length. It had tiny purple stones, amethysts, I think. They were tiny and edged the scooping neckline and were scattered across the bottom of the dress. They were so dark that only because of the light and my eyesight did I see them. The third dress was the most beautiful. It was blood red and was long. It had a giant slip up its leg.

"Dimitri, I'm fine, really. I don't need any of these dresses. This one is perfect." I smiled with what I hoped was convincing.

"If you insist. But you have to pick some shoes." He flashed me one of his icy smiles. But now instead of frightening, it was striking.

He smiled and pulled me to another closet. He opened the door. The smell of leather overwhelmed me. It opened to reveal rows and rows of shoes. Boots, pumps, flats, kitten heels. There was even a row of converse.

He looked me up and down, reached in, and grabbed some dark blue pumps.

"Wait there." He disappeared.

When he returned, about 5 seconds later, he was holding a necklace and earrings that had sapphires the same color of the shoes.

"How did you get so good at fashion?" I asked him slyly.

He just winked. "Come on, lets go."

**AN: Its kinda hard to write in the evil peoples point of view.**

**So sry if it sux**

**Loved it, hated it?**

**Review!!**


End file.
